


Awkward Confessions

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuyasha Ficlets [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: Ginta finally has the courage to make a confession.
Relationships: Ginta/Momiji (InuYasha)
Series: Inuyasha Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658353
Kudos: 1





	Awkward Confessions

Ginta was a coward.

He never really considered it a problem before — he's always had those he could rely on before, so his shortcomings were always covered. This, however, wasn't something that he could leave to Kouga. This was something he had to do himself. Though that didn't mean he didn't get support from his pack, Hakkaku and Kouga both gave him advice and encouragement. Which was only another reason why he couldn't back out. There was no way he could let them down when they had so much confidence in him.

He took a deep breath and approached the miko in question, "Hey Momiji."

"Ginta!" Momiji looked up from all the herbs she gathered, "I didn't know the _yourouzoku_ were in the village. It's been a while since I've last seen you."

"Yeah it has. Have you been well?" Ginta asked.

Momiji nodded, "Yep. Kagome-sama keeps us busy, but I can't say I haven't had fun. What about you?"

"Good. Kouga is making everyone work hard, but it's better than being bored" Ginta replied.

"Hopefully he doesn't work you too hard" Momiji giggled.

"We'll see. He forgets that we're not all as strong as he is sometimes" Ginta stated.

This was starting to get awkward real fast. Ginta was just dancing around the issue, not willing to confess just a simple thing. Although, knowing that not even Kouga could get the woman he wanted certainly put his perspective on love in a dark place. What chance did he have? Especially with a miko who had apparently quite harsher view of youkai before she had met Kagome. That did not bode well for her possible view on human and youkai relationships, even if she seemed to respect Inuyasha despite his hanyou status.

Screw it, here goes nothing, "Hey Momiji, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" Momiji asked.

"I was wondering... if you'd be interested in letting me court you?"

Momiji's face flushed, "Oh. I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
